powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue to the Test
Blue to the Test is the twenty-fifth episode of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Synopsis Trakeena plots to send Terra Venture into a nearby star and sends the Icy Angel monster to attack Commander Stanton , making him evil. When Stanton orders Kai to direct the colony into a star, Kai realizes something is not right and he refuses. When Kai sees Stanton conspiring with the monster, he and the Rangers battle the monster, returning Stanton to normal. Stanton decides to reward Kai for standing up to him and saving the colony by putting him in command of Terra Venture for a day, with Kai receiving a round of applause from the assembled officers. Plot A giant star approaches Terra Venture and Kai suggests to Commander Stanton that they must divert the colony from the star route in advance to avoid a collision risk, the commander praises Kai insight and encourages him to always trust his intuition. Villamax informs Trakeena about Terra Venture's proximity to the star and she sees an opportunity to destroy the colony once and for all. Trakeena sends the monster Icy Angel to Terra Venture and it initiates a surprise attack in the park where at the moment were the commander Stanton and his daughter Jodie. The monster hits Commander Stanton right arm with a bewitched arrow and he falls unconscious on the ground. Jodie is desperate to see her father fall and tries to wake him, the monster threatens to shoot an arrow at Jodie but the Power Rangers appear and prevent the attack by starting a brief confrontation with the creature. Icy Angel retires temporarily. Commander Stanton awakens influenced by the evil spell of the monster becoming cold and arrogant, he ignores Jodie and leaves her crying in the park, later Stanton orders that Kai direct the colony to a route that is very close to the giant star, Kai realizes the danger and shows a brief reluctance but still obey the fearful order. Kai tells everything about Leo and Damon, but they do not take him seriously. Shortly afterwards, Commander Stanton gives Kai a second command to turn off all turbines on the ship, but Kai contest and refuses to comply with the order, the commander dismisses Kai from his post, removes the GSA emblem from his uniform and ejects him of the base. Kai is indignant, but when he remembers the words of encouragement said by the commander earlier Kai realizes that something is wrong and decides to follow the commander. Kai witnesses when Icy Angel passes new instructions to Stanton to destroy the colony and so Kai discovers what's really going on. Kai threatens the monster but she does not feel intimidated and continues giving orders for Stanton to complete the plan as agreed. The other Power Rangers and Magna Defender fight against the monster while Kai chases Commander Stanton and tries to stop him from reaching the base, the two fight each other and Kai manages to temporarily imprison the commander in a shed returning to help others Power Rangers on the battlefield. Icy Angel becomes giant and throws powerful ice chills that freeze the The legs and head of the galaxy Megazord. Magna Defender avoids all ice attacks with his spear and counter attacks the monster. The Rangers unfreeze Megazord and defeat the monster with the Saber Galaxy Megazord in conjunction with Defender Torozord's lightning spin attack. The commander returns to normal and Kai releases him, they immediately head for the ship where everyone is alarmed because the giant star is already quite close to the colony. Fortunately after hearing new instructions from the commander, Kai and Mike are able to revert the ship to another course. Then Stanton presents his daughter with a new notebook and brushes and also Kai with a new GSA uniform plus put him in charge of the colony for a day. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Blue Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Galaxy Pink Ranger) (credits only) *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett (Magna Defender) *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Richard Cansino as Villamax (voice) *David Lodge as Kegler (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Deviot (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Icy Angel (voice) *Tom Whyte as Commander Stanton *Rosario Gru as Jodie Stanton *Christopher Glenn as Cadet Zords *Galaxy Megazord *Defender Torozord Errors *At the beginning of the episode, Commander Stanton calls the star a giant red star instead of a red giant star. He later calls it by the correct name near the end of the episode. *Icy Angel doesn't melt when Terra Venture is near the very hot star, despite being a monster made out of ice. However it's possible she's able to absorb heat and turn it into cold like killer frost from Dc comics. Notes *In this episode, the Icy Angel was voiced by Barbara Goodson who was the voice of Rita Repulsa and TurbanShell in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, as well as Somnibot, Prince Sprocket and Orbus in Power Rangers Zeo. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode